Fate's Hands
by Jaspersgurl1843
Summary: When Bella's boyfriend, Jacob Black, begins to rape and abuse her, her life takes a downward spira and she resorts to alcohol and cigarettes. But when a handsome Southern stranger with a mysterious past comes into town, she begins to find hope. Can she trust him in her fragile state, or will she shy away from fate's hands? Better than it sounds! A/U A/H B/J R
1. Chapter 1

Fate's Hands

Chapter 1 

Bella's POV

I entered the den throughly annoyed. Today was my first meeting with the 'person who is supposed to help solve my problems' and 'bring back the old Bella'. I plopped down on the old white overstuffed couch and pulled out a pack of Newports. I pulled out a cigarette and held it between my lips as I dug out my red and purple lighter. I looked in front of the t.v and my eyes glazed over, thinking back and losing myself in memories.

_Tears rolled down my cheeks as one of his strong hands were knotted in my brown hair and the other was wrapped around my throat. 'Please,' I pleaded, voice raspy. 'Please, Jacob. Please let me go,' I whimpered as his hand left my arm and connected hard with the left side of my face. 'Do you love me, Isabella?' he asked, smirking evilly. No, I wanted to yell._ You hurt me and want me to love you? Are you insane_? But rather than risk the beating I'd get for denying him, I nodded. 'Yes, Jacob. Yes, I love you,' I whispered, shaking with fear. His smile grew wider and he let me go, only push me to the floor roughly. He slid over me and I heard the all-too familiar sound of a zipper and denim being pushed. His face came into view and his head dipped down to my ear to whisper, 'good', before pushing hard into me. The tears fell faster as I fought against my boyfriend who laid on top of me, raping me. _

"Bella!" I felt soft hands shaking my shoulders and I realized I began crying and balled up. Apparently, Renee came in shortly after I fell into the haunting memory and noticed I dropped my lit cigarette. She put it out and had been shaking me for four minutes. "Bella, baby, are you okay?" she asked, worry a permanent feature on her face. She knew about that day. She found me crying in my room after he left. I told her everything: how he abused me, raped me countless times for months before then, how he threatened to kill me if I left him. She wanted to call the police, but I told her I was fine. I continued living my life as she wanted... At home. Outside, I would cut class, smoke with Lauren and Jessica, and drank at parties on weekends. After Renee found out, she told me I could do what I wanted, as long as it wasn't a secret. I nodded, answering her question."Yeah, mom. I'm fine. When do we leave?" I asked, hoping to get away from all these memories. She looked down at her watch. "Well, now, if you're up to it," she said, a small smile on her lips. I jumped up from couch. "Let's go," I said, sounded abnormally chipper, but if Renee noticed, she didn't say a word.

After a short drive, we pulled into a relatively empty parking lot. I got out of Renee's Saturn and looked at the building looming in front of me. It was tall and made of red brick. I gulped and walked slowly to the door. Just as my hand reached out to pull the glass door open, it opened and nearly hit me in the face. I jumped back and growled, looking up to see who the offender was. I stopped short and nearly melted when I looked into those beautiful, liquid sapphire eyes. He pushed the blond hairs out of his eyes. As he ran the few steps to me. I stumbled slightly as his proximity, and he wrapped his arms around me, willing to catch me if I fell. My heart raced and my palms began to sweat as he made sure I was vertical before letting me go. I took in his full form. He was about 6'3". His blond hair fell in waves long enough to barely cover his ears and hide his eyes. His white wifebeater hugged his chest and showed his abs while the plaid shirt he wore over it was open and loose. His jeans hung just right on his hips and I'll be damned if he could... Stop Bella! My brown eyes stared into his blue ones and it felt like I couldn't look away. I didn't want to. I opened my mouth to speak, but I didn't know what to say. "You okay, darlin'?" he asked, his Southern accent making me swoon a little. "Uhm yeah. I think so," I replied, my voice slow and dazed, as if someone told me my dog had ten hours to live. He smiled. God, even his smile is attractive. "I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about my mom. She's always working, so I came by to see her, but she has a patient coming. I'm Jasper, by the way," he introduced himself, holding out his hand. "Bella," I smiled, taking his hand and shaking it. All too soon, he let go and walked away, looking back occasionally to smile at me.

I walked into the building on a cloud and barely heard my name being called. I rose from my chair and the nerves came back. Renee grabbed my hand and squeezed. I smiled and walked into the room, nearly tripping over the weird noise thing outside the door. I looked around the room and snorted. This was a therapy office. Shouldn't it have a lay-down couch and a chair near it for the therapist to write down how I feel. All there was was a normal couch and chair, like living room furniture. The door closing behind me made me jump and I heard a high pitched laugh. I turned and saw a woman with brown hair and blue eyes behind me. She wore a simple black skirt with a white blouse and black heels. I smiled. She seems nice. She sat in the chair, so I took the couch. She looked down at the forms Renee filled. "Isabella, correct?" she asked. I laughed. "Bella," I corrected. She smiled. "Bella," she repeated, as if testing the name. I noticed a hint of a southern twang and I quickly wondered if this was his mom, Jasper's? "Okay, my name is Maria. This says you suffer from paranoia. Do you care to explain?" she asked. I hadn't expected this. I half wanted her to tell me to talk about it. I don't know if I could tell her about Jacob on my own. She sighed, possibly sensing my discomfort. "Okay, let's just talk. How old are you, Bella?" she asked. "17," I answered her easy. She smiled. "I have a son your age. He actually just came by to see me," she laughed. Yep, Jasper's mom. "Blond hair, blue eyes, about 6'3", named Jasper?" I asked. She froze, then relaxed. "You've meet him," she deduced. I smiled and nodded. "He's a handsome man and very sweet," I complimented. She smiled. "Yes, he is, isn't he?"


	2. Chapter 2

The hour passed quickly, the image of Jasper stuck in my head like music. As I re-entered the waiting room, I saw that familiar blonde hair against a wall, splayed on the back of the chair he was occupying. I smiled and shook my head, knowing he had fell asleep waiting on his mother. I heard the door I had just come out of open and a light chuckled sounded behind me. "Jasper, honey, come on. It's time to go," his mother laughed. His eyes opened slowly and I knew he was groggy from his nap. His eyes roamed, and I think he was trying to place where he was.

His eyes landed on me and he smiled. He stood up, ignoring his mom's hands on his shoulders, and took the few steps to close the distance between us. "Hey. It's Becca, right?" he asked. I shook my head. "You can call me that, but I won't reply," I laughed. "It's Bella." he nodded and I wanted to mess with him. "And you're.. Jackson?" I asked, hiding my teasing tone really well. His face fell. "It's Jasper," he said, sad. I laughed and he raised a brow at me. When I calmed down, I smiled. "I know your name. I just wanted to see your reaction," I explained. He nodded. "That wasn't funny," he chastised. "I think you owe me," he added shyly. I cocked my head. "What do you mean?" I asked. He looked at his shoes and toed the carpet. "Do you wanna go out this weekend? Maybe grab dinner, then a movie? Or go for a walk or something," he stammered, nervous. I felt my hands shake. Suddenly, Jacob and his icy glare came back into my mind and I felt my eyes watering. Would Jake stoop so low to attack a new person in my life? I already knew the answer. Yes. Yes, he would. "I.. I have to go," I whispered before running for the stairs.

Without bothering to go all the way down, I stopped and let the panic attack roll through me. I was speechless and the tears kept falling. I hugged my knees to my chest, hoping that the small movement could change my past. I closed my eyes and I heard my sobs grow louder. Faintly, I heard the sounds of footsteps falling quickly down the steps, but I couldn't relax enough to try to compose myself.

Long, strong arms pulled me into a broad chest and I cried into the person who held me. My hands grabbed and wrinkled their shirt, but their hands were stroking my hair, telling me that I was okay, and that he had me and he wouldn't leave unless I asked him to.

After about ten minutes, I was calm enough to stop crying and I could speak. The little hiccups interrupted my sentences as I looked into Jasper's warm emerald eyes. "Why did you come after me?" I asked in a small voice, afraid the memory would come after me again. He smiled softly. "I heard the pain in your voice. Even if you didn't like me, I was raised to treat a woman with respect, which included being there for her when she cried," he explained. I tried to smile, but I think it came out more as a grimace. "Your mom is a great woman," I complimented. His arms began to snake away from me, so I pushed more into his chest. He looked down at me, confused. "Don't leave me alone," I whispered. "I'm afraid to be alone." he stroked my hair. "As long as you need me, I'll be here," he promised.

"Are you okay to drive yourself home?" he asked. I shrugged. He pulled me to my feet and carefully wrapped his arm around my shoulders to guide me. My arms snaked around his waist as he took me down the rest of the stairs and out to the parking lot, to his mom's car where she sat inside warming herself. He released me, made sure I was okay, turned to her and leaned into her window and whispered to her. She nodded and smiled at me. He asked her something and she got defensive. "Jasper, you know I can't! I could lose my license for that," she yelled. I cringed. What did he ask her? He told her something, but to me, their conversation was a little longwinded, so I decided to look at all of the cars in the parking lot. It was almost closing time, so there was only a few cars in, but a blue 2002 Mustang pulled in. I saw the russet skin and black cropped hair of the driver and I whimpered. Jacob. Jasper turned to me, checking if I was in pain. Jacob stopped the car without bothering finding a space, and climbed out, his expression furious. I shrank back, afraid of the man walking toward me. Within seconds, he was a foot away.

"Baby, there you are! Do you know how long I've been looking for you? Your mom, she's trying to keep us apart. She didn't want to tell me where you were. I was getting worried. Come on, let's go," he smiled, being nice because others were present. I knew that once we were alone, he'd drop the act and I would be the victim of his anger and frustration. when I hesitated to go, he grabbed my wrist roughly, causing me to cry in in pain before remembering that crying made everything worse. Jasper had completely stood up and turned to face us, but didn't know whether or not to intervene.

"I said we're going, Isabella," he demanded firmly. I whimpered. "Jake, you're hurting me," I whined. He tightened his grip. I tried to pull my arm away, but as he caught wind of my attempts, his hand flew up and smacked me square in the face. I stopped struggling, my left cheek stinging, and Jake pulled me to the car. Jasper stepped in front of him, refusing to let him pass. "Dude, move," Jacob pressed, irritation still steeping into his voice.

"Let her go," Jasper retorted. Jacob snorted. "She's my girlfriend. Move," Jacob said again, firmer. I shook my head at Jasper. Just move. Do what he wants, I mouthed. I didn't want to get hit over this, too. Jasper shook his head, answering both of us. "You can't care about her too much if you force her places with you and hurt her," Jasper answered, stepping closer to him. Jacob let me go and I ran to Jasper's car and hid inside. His mom quickly locked the doors. Jacob replied to Jasper and he laughed. Jasper continued to walk toward Jake, causing him to walk backwards. Jacob had had enough and threw the first punch, hitting Jasper in the jaw.

He touched his jaw for a moment, let his eyes flicker to me, and looked back at Jacob. He hit him back repeatedly until Jake felt to the ground, his mouth a bloodied mess and marks covering his cheekbones and jaw. Without thinking, I unlocked the door and jumped out. Seeing me coming, Jacob smiled, assuming I was there to comfort him and he opened his arms. Instead, I ran to Jasper and hugged him. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Thank you," I whispered. I looked up at him and saw a heart breakingly beautiful smile. "Anything for you, darlin," he replied.

I drove myself home, but Jasper insisted on staying with me. "Who was he?" he asked after a short silence. I sighed. "He's a guy I dated a few months back. I wasn't happy, so I tried to leave him. He laughed at me, told me I wasn't going anywhere. He asked me if I loved him. I told him that I didn't. He slapped me for the first time. He asked again and I told him the same thing. He hit me again. He asked if I wanted to spend my life with him. I told him that he was a lunatic. He laughed. He asked me again if I loved him. I was afraid of being hit again, so I said of course I did. He smiled and said he wanted to show me he loved me, too. He.. He.." I was choked off by the tears as the memory resurfaced of the first time he raped me. Jasper growled, guessing what I couldn't say.

"Say something," I urged after a moment of silence disturbed me. He shook his head in disgust. "I'm going to kill him," he swore. My head turned in his direction and I made him look at me. "Jasper, you going to prison for murder won't change my past. It would have still happened and I wouldn't have you to help me through panic attacks. I need you here, Jasper," I confessed, whispering. He smiled. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. "Is he the reason why you ran away from me earlier?" he asked. I looked at the road. Only a block from my house. "Yeah," I admitted. Jasper pursed his lips. "So, this weekend? I mean, he's not in the way anymore, so..." he trailed off. I sighed. "Jasper, you don't get it. Jacob will never be out of the way. You're not the first person who has defended me. Jasper, if you get too involved with me, you will get hurt. I'm not a safe person to be around. I'm sorry," I apologized, climbing out of the toasty cab. He followed after me and we walked up the first steps in silence. Before I could open the front door, he slid in front of me. "Get too involved? Do you mean like this," he grabbed my hand lightly and ghosted his lips across the back of it. "or like this?" he asked, placing a light kiss on left cheek, the same one Jake had slapped. I felt my cheeks flush and I looked down. He chuckled quietly and opened the front door. He motioned for me to enter first. I crossed the threshold and I saw Renee in the kitchen, setting the table for dinner and Charlie sitting back, watching the Mariners game. Jasper glanced at the television set. "What's the score?" he asked. Charlie looked back at him and took him in. "Five to one. We took the lead in the third with a two run homer," Charlie recapped, joyous over the fact that he has someone to talk sports with. I walked into the kitchen before I got really confused. "Need help, mom?" I offered. She looked at me, surprised. "Bella, you hate helping with dinner," she said. I shrugged. "I'm in a good mood. What do you need done?" I asked. She grinned. "Can you stir the sauce for me. We're having spaghetti." she explained. I nodded and walked over to the stove and grabbed the spoon to stir.

"You know, that boy is so attractive," Renee pointed out. I smiled. I've been waiting for her to bring im up so I could tell her the news. I continued to stir. "You know Jacob showed up at the therapist's office looking for me?" I told her. She froze. "Honey, I'm sorry. I tried to keep him away. Are you okay?" she asked, rushing over to inspect me. "Yeah, I'm fine. I mean, he grabbed my wrist really hard and slapped me when I tried to pull away. But mom, Jasper fought him. Jake got one hit on his jaw. Jasper looked at me and busted his lip and covered him with bruises. Mom, it was amazing." I explained in awe. I tried to hide the twinge of regret that I felt, but my mother knew me too well. "But.." she said, knowing there was a but. I sighed, for the millionth time today. "But, he asked me out. Mom, I can't put him in jeopardy. Remember James?" I asked. Of course she did. The boy had a major crush on me and I told him I'd date him if he got Jake off my back. James ended up in the hospital, and only because my best friend, Emmett, pulled Jake off of him and shoved him into a gym locker and put a lock on it. I smiled at the thought. "Mom, I like him, but I can't stand to hurt him because of who I am," I finished sadly. Renee sighed and pulled me into a hug. "It'll be okay. In time, you'll know exactly what to do," she said with a smile.

To all of my socially epic fans, I'd like to say thanks for reading and I hope that you will all review this chapters because it's unicorn approved. :) thankies


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! More Jasper/ Jacob drama! And some sweetness! Enjoy!**

Soon, dinner was finished and I was all too aware of Jasper sitting in the next room. Renee smiled. "Do you think he'll stay for dinner?" she asked. I shrugged. "You can always ask him," I reminded her, pouring the spaghetti sauce into a bowl and placing it on the table. She nodded and walked to the doorway. "Jasper, dear," she said. "Yes, Mrs. Swan?" he asked politely. Renee smiled. "Please, call me Renee. And I wanted to know if you were planning on staying for dinner," she asked. He smiled. "I'd love to stay. Let me just go call my mom," he accepted. I smiled behind Renee. She pivots, smile still in place, and set another place at the table. I felt awkward standing there in the dining room not doing anything, so I walked out the door, up the thirteen steps, and ran down the hall till I reached the last door on the right, and shoved it open. I sighed as the bright green walls calmed me. I sat down on my purple down comforter and grabbed my guitar from beside my desk. My fingers ran along the strings. Soon, I heard myself playing the song I wrote for James after he stood against Jacob. I smiled and began singing along.

After the first chorus, I heard clapping from the doorway and my head shot up to see Jasper leaning against the door frame, hair wet and sticking to his forehead. A more through check told me that it had started raining while he was on the phone. I felt my cheeks burn. "You never said you could play," he said, walking in and sitting besides me on the bed. I shrugged. "It never came up," I replied nonchalantly. He chuckled. "When did you learn?" he asked. I smiled. "I taught myself a few months back when the Jacob situation took a devastating turn for the worst. Music is the only release I had. I began writing songs and playing popular ones. It was the only thing that made me happy," I explained, smiling down at my guitar. "Bella! Jasper, it's time to eat!" Renee called up the stairs. I laughed. He stood and held his hand out for me. I can't, I thought. I placed my guitar on my bed and stood on my own and left the room, Jasper at my heels.

I sat in my usual chair and Jasper sat across from me. I smiled. I made my plate and prayed that the dinner will go without my pride flying out of the window. Nope. "So, Jasper," Renee started. He looked up, a noodle hanging from his lips. I stifled a giggle that threatened to break from me. Renee smiled, then motioned to her lips. Jasper grabbed the rogue noodle and turned a slight pink color. I smiled. "How old are you?" Renee questioned. He smiled. " I just turned 19," he answered. Mom smiled. "A little older than our dear Isabella here," she commented. Jasper smirked. "Isabella?" He asked. I burned bright red. "Bella," I muttered, correcting both him and my mother. They laughed. "What do your parents do?" Charlie asked, changing the subject. I was instantly grateful. Jasper's eyes flickered to my face for a second, then to Charlie. "My mother, Maria, is a psychologist. She's actually Bella's therapist," he said, smiling. Realization flashed in Renee's eyes. "Oh, you were the young man Bella ran into this afternoon. Jasper smiled and nodded. "And your father?" Charlie asked. Something flashed in Jasper's eyes, but it was gone as quickly gone as soon as it appeared. "My father left when I was young. My mom told me he was a doctor and while he was here, he was the head of hospital staff. But he met a woman, and I guess he fell in love with her, because he ran off with her and we never heard from again. I didn't remember him too well," he said. I cringed. I knew exactly who he was talking. If I remembered correctly, that sounded like Dr. Cullen, Emmett's friend Edward's dad. I didn't say a word, and neither did either of my parents. Renee cleared her throat, obviously uncomfortable. I smiled meekly and he smiled back. "I've never been one to be okay with parents leaving," I said. "I mean, how can you leave your children? They need you." Jasper's grin grew wider. "Yeah? Well, I did pretty well without him," he replied. I didn't know what to say to that, so I dropped my head to my plate and continued eating.

I finished quickly and asked to be excused. Luckily, Jasper finished then, so Renee approved. I jumped up and went into the living room with Jasper on my tail. I curled up on the couch and he sat beside me. "So, do you play guitar?" I asked, still thinking of our conversation from before dinner. He smiled. "Yeah," he answered. "I prefer acoustic guitars, but electric are cool, too. I have both," he continued. I smiled. "Are you going to play for me, since I played for you?" I asked. He shook his head. "You didn't play for me. You played for yourself. I just happened to hear you," he explained. "So If you play for me, I'll play for you," he proposed. I smiled and nodded. "Okay," I agreed. I looked into his deep blue eyes and I found myself drowning in their depths. I was thrown into a fantasy. Jasper and I, laying in bed. His blue boring into my brown. I closed my eyes, desperate to make the image leave me alone. What was I doing? I just met this guy and I'm thinking about sleeping with him? Something is wrong with me. I quickly pondered if it'd be too awkward to bring this up with his mother in session. I laughed. Jasper cocked his head and looked at me as if I had two head. I shook my head, smile still spread wide across my face. He nodded slowly, confused. "When do you need to be home?" I asked, trying to distract myself. He shrugged. "Mom never gave me time. I'm not six, I dont think she cares. I'm an adult," he said smugly. I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed. "Very mature, Isabella," he remarked. I narrowed my eyes. "Grr," I growled playfully. He feigned fear. "You're scary, Bella," he joked. I laughed. "I know that. Be afraid, be very afraid," I managed to say between fits of giggles. He smiled. "You always manage to make me smile," he said, serious. I stopped laughing and looked at him. "Jasper," I said, unable to think of what to say next. He leaned down and his brushed lightly against mine. My eyes fluttered closed. He sighed, his warm breath blowing on my lips. My brain registered what was happening, and I quickly pulled away. "Jasper, I'm sorry, but I cant do this. I'm not ready. Jacob is still a threat in my life and I refuse to get you hurt. You don't know anything about me. If you like me, then wait and know me better," I begged, tears threatening to fall. He nodded. A tear fell and he pulled me into his chest and I cried.

An hour later, Charlie drove Jasper home, since he rode here with me. Renee came up into my room while I was playing my guitar again. She knocked on my doorframe and sat on the edge of my bed. I put my guitar down and turned to face her. "He's a sweet boy," she remarked. I smiled. "Yeah, he is," I agreed. "I can't believe Dr. Cullen left him," I added quickly. Renee nodded. I smiled and turned away, implying that I didn't want to talk anymore. She patted my knee and rose to leave. After she shut the door behind her, I picked my guitar back up and continued to work on the song I was writing.

I must have past out sometime while playing, because my alarm ringing woke me up. I turned it off, groggy. I glanced at the time 4:45. I had an hour and fifteen minutes to get ready for school. I sighed and got up. I walked to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way. Turning on the hot water, I stood until it was warm enough to get in. As it made contact, the stream and heat made me more aware of my surroundings. The strawberry scent of my shampoo and conditioner calmed me as the events of yesterday came back into the forefront of my mind.

I stepped out fifteen minutes later gand wrapped my towel around me and padded quietly to my room. I dressed quietly, throwing on a tight white tank top that showed more cleavage than I preferred, black skinny jeans, and my favorite black and purple Converse. I glanced at the time. Five o'clock. I sighed. I pulled the top half of my hair into a bun and quickly straightened the bottom half. I sectioned the top half into six parts and deftly curled them into loose ringlet down my back. I smiled into the mirror. Another glace to the clock. Five thirty. I groaned. I quickly did my make up that consisted mainly of eyeliner and mascara, grabbed my black leather jacket, my wallet, keys, and phone from my nightstand, and headed out to my truck.

The drive to Forks High School was short. My IPod was pulled into the radio and I was listening to a strange shuffle of Rihanna, Eminem, Taylor Swift, and Carrie Underwood. No one besides my parents knew i was raised on country music, but switched to pop, rap, and R&B after I met Jake. Pulling into my usual spot between Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, I climbed and Lauren handed me a cigarette, which I gladly accepted. I turned back into my truck to grab my lighter. After a moment, a pixie brushed past us and I smiled. "Alice!" I laughed. She froze. "Come on over here. Come hang with us!" Jessica said. I took a long drag and watched as Alice walked back to us. Lauren glared at her. "Homework," she said, voice hard. I smiled. Alice dug through multiple folders and produced three papers: Lauren's Trig assignment, Jessica's Spanish work, and my History report on the Spanish Inquisition. We smiled. "Good pixie. Now shoo," I dismissed. Quickly, she turned and ran. I laughed while Jess and Lauren were hypnotized by something across the lot.

tI looked where they were staring and a new car pulled into the lot, a shiny black Mercedes. I was in awe as the driver emerged. I sighed as I saw the blonde hair and deep blue eyes held by none other than Jasper. "Oh, hot damn," Jess breathed. I giggled, something I've always been sure not to do around these girls. They turned to stare at me. I shook my head. I looked back at Jasper who was looking over the lot. His eyes locked with mine and he smiled. Lauren squealed. "Oh my god, he looked over here and smiled!" she exclaimed. He began walking in our direction and Jessica began to flip out. When he reached Jessica's car, I put out my cigarette since it was almost gone anyway, and pushed past my friends to meet him. They calmed down as he wrapped his arms around my waist and my arms snaked around his neck. He smiled. I pulled away. "Why are you here?" I asked. He glanced behind me at my friends. "I have to finish out my senior year," he replied nonchalantly. I smiled. "Good. I thought for a second you were following me," I joked. He laughed. "Hardly," he said with a kiss to my forehead. I stepped away. "Jazz, stop. I still have Jacob breathing down my neck," I whispered. He nodded, but his hands remained on my waist. I smiled. "Have you got your schedule yet?" I asked. He shook his head. I grabbed his hand without thinking and dragged him to the administration building. Ms. Cope's head popped up as the bell above the door sounded. She grimaced when she saw me. "Ms. Swan, in trouble already?" she asked. I scoffed. "Of course not. I'm just doing my rare good deed and helping a new student," I said innocently. She rolled her eyes, then turned to Jasper. "Name?" she asked, dazed. He smiled. "Jasper Whitlock," he answered. She nodded slowly and turned to look through her files. "Here it is," she announced, pulling out a pocket of papers and turning around. "Jasper Hale. Senior," she confirmed.. She spent the next few minutes showing him the best route to each class and I rolled my eyes. "Cope, you're taking my job. We're fine, now, thanks," I said. We turned as went to leave and I swore I heard her say, "Bye, hope your boyfriend hits you again." I nearly turned back to hit the bitch, but Jasper's hand held me at my waist and I didn't want to be away from him. I snatched the schedule from him and inspected it. I smiled. "We have Chemistry and English together," I told him, elated. He smiled. The bell rang and I jumped. "Damn it," I muttered. I ran back to my truck, grabbed my bag, and ran to class.

I enter my Economics five minutes late. I strutted to my seat, more calm than I would have been six months ago. "Thank you for gracing us with your presence, Ms. Swan," Mr. Mellark remarked sarcastically. I smirked and turned to him before I sat down. "Anything for you, Mr. Mellark. You know I strive to be a memorable student," I retorted sweetly. "Sit down, Ms. Swan," he said, no comeback. I smiled wider and sat. As he started his hour long lecture, I doodled in my notebook, knowing I can borrow notes from another student. When I looked up, the class was silent. Mr. Mellark asked me a question. "Excuse me?" I asked. Some girls in the back of the class snickered and I shot them a dirty look, shutting them up. "How might merchants manipulate the price of commodities?" he asked again. I sighed. Shit, I don't know, I thought. The girl next to me slid me her notes and I smiled at her. I glanced down at the neat handwriting. Very simple to read. "Merchants try to manipulate the price of commodities by controlling the amount available for sale," I answered. He nodded. "May I get an example of this?" he asked. I sighed again. "When Brazil grew most of the world's coffee, they could control the price by only selling it when it would fetch a certain price. At that point, a number of nations in Africa started growing coffee. At that point, the price of coffee collapsed," I answered without looking at the notes in front of me. The girl next to me, Angela I think, smiles at me. She's very sweet, I thought. "Good job, Ms. Swan. Please pay more attention so Ms. Weber doesn't always have to save you. I nodded. He seemed satisfied, so I went back to my doodle. Looking down, I realized I was drawing Jasper. Angela looked at my paper. "You're really good," she whispered. I smiled. "Thanks," I replied wholeheartedly as the bell rang.

I collected my things and walked to my English class, distracted. No one has ever seen me draw. I didn't know people were so nice. Jessica and Lauren were always so cold that I assumed everyone was like that. My mind wandered to Jasper yesterday when he held me during my panic attack. I smiled as I walked in to room. Damn, I forgot this is actually a class I had with Jacob.

I looked around and saw him glaring. _Uh oh_, I thought. What was wrong with him? At that moment, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and leaned into Jasper. Jasper! I had this class with him. And Jacob. Oh joy. I pulled away from him. I chanced a look at Jake and he was walking over. Shit, shit, shit. He grabbed my arm. "Isabella," he said through a tight jaw. "Come on." I whimpered, afraid to think about the pain in my arm, knowing I'll cry if I do. Jasper tapped on his shoulder and smiled when Jake turned. "Hey, Blondie," Jake sneered. "I was wondering when I'd see you again. I should have guessed you'd be harassing my girl," he spat. Jasper chuckled. "The only person harassing your 'girl' is you. She doesn't want you. The only one who doesn't see that is you, dipshit," Jasper retorted. Jacob growled and I instantly hated how close I was. Jacob's hold on my arm tightened then he threw me down. I hit the ground hard. I wiped my eyes and nursed my arm. All eyes were on me. Jacob has never attacked me in class before. A girl, Ashley Dowling I think, helped me to my feet and walked me across the room.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded, but the tears kept falling. Another girl handed me a handful of tissues and I nodded politely to her. She gave me a soft smile before heading to her seat. I turned my attention back to Ashley, who was checking out my arm. "It'll bruise, but you should be fine," she assessed. I nodded. "Thank you," I whispered. She smiled. "No problem. You're nicer than I thought," she complimented. It was my turn to smile. "Certain circumstances can make a person appear colder than they really are," I said. Her brow furrowed. "How long has this been going on?" she questioned. I shook my head. Ashley sighed. "Bella, you're in a bad spot. I can see that."

She stopped there and looked over her shoulder. I glanced over. The boys' yelling has gotten louder. Jake hit him in the stomach and I felt the air leave me. This time, Jake had the upper hand and gotten Jasper to the ground. "No!" I yelled before I knew it registered in my thoughts. Before I could think, my feet carried me over to the fight. Adrenaline rushed through my veins as I pulled Jake off of Jasper. When he struggled against me, I hit him in the face, causing his nose to bleed. I smiled, pleased with myself. Mike Newton, Emmett, and Edward Cullen pulled Jasper to his feet. I dropped Jacob and ran to Jasper. He caught me and wrapped his arms. I cried into his chest. "Calm down, Bella. I'm fine," he whispered. I looked up and saw his blinding smile. He wiped a tear from my cheek. "Stop fighting him, Jazz, please. You're going to get hurt," I cried. He shook his head. "Bells, he hurt you. That hurts me more than his pathetic punches. Bells, I care way too much about you to see you get hurt." I smiled and the teacher walked in, oblivious to everything that just happened.

"Mrs. Masen, can I take Jasper to the nurse, he's hurt," I asked. She nodded, noting the bloodied face and the faint bruise on my arm. I smiled and walked him out. "It might be best not to return to that class. Let's head to the nurse, then let's skip the rest of the class," I suggested. He nodded. I led down the hall and out to the administration building.

"Oh my," Ms. Cope gasped as I walked him in. I ignored her and walked straight to the open white door on the other side of the room.

The nurse, an elderly woman named Mrs. Fredman, looked up from her novel to see us walk in. Her face fell as she took him in. "Who did this?" she asked. I growled. "Jacob Black," I answered. She sighed and stared at me. "Honey, stop dating. I think it's how you want to find love, but he won't let you. I'm afraid he'll hurt anyone you try to be with," she advised. Almost everyone in this school knew Jake and i were dating and I tried to leave him. They knew he started fighting. They didn't know he abused me, too. I smiled at Jasper. "Told you," I said smugly. He rolled his eyes at me. "Be nice. I'm injured," he jested. I laughed. "I told you not to get involved with me. Technically, this is self induced," I retorted. Mrs. Fredman smiled. "Why couldn't you find him before Mr. Black?" she sighed. I shrugged. "I wasn't crazy then," I answered. She cocked her head and Jazz laughed. "You aren't crazy," he insisted. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, try to convince your mother that and I'll be cool," I replied. He smiled. "Maybe she doesn't think your crazy. I don't know. She only hides the files on crazy people and she is really keeping yours from me," he said. I swapped his arm, then sat him down for the nurse.

**So, questions, comments, concerns? What did you think? Review, please? Im a bit of a review whore :p**


End file.
